


slowly, it's taking over me

by cosywoo



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: A/B/O Elements, Breeding, Cum Eating, Dresses, Fisting, Lingerie, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, bunny hybrid! seonghwa, but like. from magic, mild humuliation, pillow humping, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27167345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosywoo/pseuds/cosywoo
Summary: “Seonghwa, baby,” San breathes, cupping Seonghwa’s cheek and giving him a look that might be pity, but there’s something in his eyes that makes Seonghwa’s insides curl and clench with primal need, pushing his hips up in the air and fully humping the pillow for a moment, cheeks burning hard as he gives in further. “Poor bunny needs to be filled, hm?”~seonghwa's just lucky to have san around when halloween gets a little heated
Relationships: Choi San/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 182





	slowly, it's taking over me

**Author's Note:**

> oh hi!! this is for halloween!!  
> i have at least one (but likely two) fics ready to be uploaded, but i finished this at the beginning of the month and i just. i can't hold on to it any longer, it's too horny. take it and have fun!! the bunny hwa agenda thrives!!  
> title from toxic by britney spears because. well of course it is

The first year it happens, everyone kind of brushes it off as a weird cosmic fluke. Seonghwa had (correctly) thought it would be cute if he dressed up in full Cinnamoroll fantasy, pairing the little ears and a tail with a little lacy number he’d picked out with Hongjoong, blushing the whole night when everyone who passes him compliments him on how pretty his thighs look. His nerves fade with a few shots courtesy of Hongjoong’s stash, leaving him to hop on San’s back and be carried around like the proud Cinnamoroll he is.

And then it happens. Apparently. 

Personally, Seonghwa never remembers a second beyond being set down in the garden beyond the fraternity house, but he’s  _ told _ he became  _ incredibly _ dedicated to his role as little Seonghwa Cinnamoroll. To the point where he’d been taken home and to his room at the late hour of 10:30PM, tucked in by a mostly already drunk Wooyoung and left to sleep, after hair petting and plenty of soft kisses.

He’d be touched about it, if he hadn’t been so fucking horny about everyone lusting over his thighs for the entire start of the night. He wasn’t aiming for slutty Cinnamoroll at all, but somehow he’d landed close and proceeded to  _ waste _ it, made even worse by how Kim Namjoon from Beta Tau Sigma had been pawing at him on the couch. 

So he figures okay, fine, he missed out on his chance to fuck Namjoon on Halloween in a sheer lace dress and a pair of white platforms, but it’s  _ fine _ , because they ended up fucking at their frat house after Namjoon’s finals anyway. And he wasn’t wearing anything cute and lacy, but he  _ was _ wearing one of Hongjoong’s fashion projects, so he  _ did _ get fucked in a half skirt when it wouldn’t come off with his jeans.

Not the point. 

He missed his first chance at fucking in a frat house on Halloween, but this year.  _ This _ year he’s going full on, ‘ _ My fashion student best friend has opened my eyes to the fluidity of gender and now I’ll wear a dress any chance I get’ _ vibes, and no one is going to stop him from living his full slutty bunny fantasy. 

Hongjoong (of course) helps him with his vision, taking a patient three weeks to sew a little creamy brown dress with a white lace trim, matching the colours perfectly with Seonghwa’s pre-commissioned silky lop bunny ears and a little white tail, once again carefully designed to be pulled through the back of the dress. Seonghwa officially has a dress that can only be worn with a tail. Yunho calling him a furry haunts him every day. 

“It isn’t even a furry thing, I just look good as a bunny, why are you lying?” Seonghwa directs a kick to San’s calf, pouting a little and pressing closer for mirror selfies. He looks  _ very _ good as a bunny, even more so with the full vision complete beyond the ears he’s been clipping into his hair for the past month, sweet brown on icy silver. “You’re just being mean because your furry roommate won’t play fetch with you.”

“I didn’t say you don’t look good,” San says too loudly in Seonghwa’s face, already drunk after just an hour and nipping lightly at Seonghwa’s collarbone, grinning when he looks scandalised. “Of course you do, baby, you always do. But it does kind of seem like a furry thing. How much did those ears cost?”

They’re alone in someone’s bedroom, probably Yeonjun’s by the amount of pictures of him and Wooyoung there are. Either that or Beomgyu’s a really big fan of Woojun. It’s valid. Seonghwa moves away from the mirror for a moment, finally a self claimed pro at walking in heels, to find the little black and purple cup he left on the side, downing the rest of what tastes like straight vodka and shuddering. 

“The  _ ears _ ,” Seonghwa jabs, “were  _ custom made _ with the  _ tail _ , and they were  _ reasonably expensive _ for how much work went into making them. Look, touch,” he demands, making his way back to San’s side and clinging, moving his head down in silent demand for his little ears to be stroked. They really are special, soft silky fur on the outer ear, and sweet pink velveteen at the inner ear. San gives in and fondles a little, humming in consideration. “See? They’re worth it, aren’t they.”

“They do feel nice,” San admits, letting Seonghwa lean against him when he starts feeling phantom ear pets, likely just moved by the first one-on-one moment of attention of the night. He closes his eyes and allows himself to be fussed over, humming softly when San moves to touch over the other ear. “They really suit you, Hongjoong was right. I think I should’ve gone with premium cat ears instead of these.”

San’s little cat ensemble is mega cute, even if it’s more last minute than literally everyone else’s in Alpha Theta Zeta. ‘Catwoman’ has now been boiled down to tight leather pants and a too small shirt, the lack of a tail made up for with deep red lipstick at least. Before they’d left, Seonghwa had sat on the floor of Mingi’s room for half an hour fixing his contacts to make a more convincing vampire, listening to San wail about the pathetic excuse of a tail he’d bought from Amazon two days before he needed it. 

The cat ears were at least bought from a local kink store, clip in and very sweet and fluffy, and they go nicely with the little choker and bell he bought with them. “You look lovely, it’s okay. Don’t worry about it,” Seonghwa hums, resting his cheek on San’s head and nudging for him to return to taking photos, whimpering just a little when his tail gets nudged lightly. “We’re basically matching, hm? Kitty and bunny.”

“Catwoman,” San corrects, taking a few more mirror selfies of them both as Seonghwa hooks a finger in the neck of his shirt and pulls it further down, exposing even more of his hard work. “I’m gonna go grab another drink, do you wanna come with me or do you want me to come back up to you?”

Seonghwa would usually come down in the hope of being fawned over by other partygoers, but something stills within him as he opens his mouth to answer, soft and fond and suddenly sentimental over San and his pretty cat ears. “Can you come back to me, please? I wanna stay here a little while,” he says softly, nuzzling his cheek against San’s hair when he nods. “If you’re grabbing drinks, find whatever for me, I don’t mind. Just wanna see you.”

San takes a moment to stare at him through the mirror, both of them apparently aware of how unusually gentle Seonghwa suddenly feels. “Okay. I’ll be back soon, don’t... I don’t know. Don’t get into trouble,” he says with his full chest, still too loud for such a close space. Seonghwa plants a glossy kiss to San’s cheek, smiling when it leaves a trace of his lips behind, rainbow flecks against warm tan skin. “Are you okay?”

“Mhm, I’m fine thank you. Go on, be a good kitty,” Seonghwa hums, patting the mostly flat surface where San’s ass claims to be and moving to sit on the bed, playing with the lace at the hem of his dress. San turns to look at him, planting his hands either side of Seonghwa’s thighs and leaning close, grazing his lips in featherlight kisses over his neck, leaning closer when Seonghwa wraps his calves lazily around his thighs. “Doesn’t kitty want that drink now?”

“In a minute,” San says smoothly, bringing his lips to Seonghwa’s and pressing them together, wasting no time in darting his tongue out and licking needily into Seonghwa’s mouth when his lips part. Seonghwa allows him to take the lead, moaning softly and meeting San halfway when he rolls his hips against the mattress, pulling himself closer to the edge of the bed and resting a hand in San’s hair, stroking his nails over his scalp as he moves to press Seonghwa back, almost climbing up onto the bed until Seonghwa tugs lightly. “Please?”

When he pulls away, Seonghwa shakes internally at the sight of him, smeared lipstick around the edges of his lips, shining with glossy residue. “Get drinks, baby, I’ll be here. Ask Junnie if he minds, won’t you?” he asks, pouting a little when San looks like he barely registers his words, just staring at Seonghwa’s lips like the center of a spiral. “Sannie!”

“Drinks, Junnie, back. Got it,” he nods, pulling away with a quiet huff and glancing over himself as he passes the mirror, only fixing his cat ears before making it out of the door like he’ll die if he doesn’t complete the whole journey in under a minute. Seonghwa glances around the room again once the door closes, leaving him to his own devices as he sees fit. He lifts the little alarm clock on the nightstand, opening the drawer once it’s set back and smiling when he finds a bottle of lube. 

It’s hardly stealing, since Yeonjun and Wooyoung used half a whole bottle the last time Yeonjun stayed over, straight out of Seonghwa’s room when they couldn’t be bothered to hunt through Wooyoung’s mess for his own. He kicks his little heeled boots off, flopping back on the bed and shimmying to settle at the pillows, rolling over a little settle in the middle and shuddering again when his tail gets a little pressure against it. 

His head feels fluffy, more so than just being drunk, but he can’t be drunk after just a few shots, no matter how long it’s been since he last drank. His hands find his ears before they bother with the lube, whining quietly at the feeling of soft fur beneath his fingers, stroking in slow circles until his foot thumps a little on instinct, leaving him to blush and squirm. It definitely feels more than phantom at this point, like the little velvety ears are  _ his _ , not just carefully created with fabric and thread. 

Seonghwa pales a little at the thought, that it might be happening all over again. He looks  _ really _ good this year, he doesn’t really want all this effort wasted on another early night being tucked in and cuddled. He rolls his hips back, eyes fluttering as he feels the tail twitch, too focused on how nice it feels to worry about the logistics of  _ why _ . 

After a glance at the still closed door, Seonghwa lifts the skirt of his dress up slowly, a pout forming itself as he palms himself over the white silk of his panties, already cursing the pretty white stockings attached to the garter belt, in the way of much needed relief. He rolls his hips slowly into the press of his hand, moaning shakily and rolling over to get an easier angle, silently apologising to Yeonjun in the furthest corner of his mind as he starts rutting against the covers. 

It barely works to ease the quickly rising need, but it’s  _ something _ . Seonghwa grips the nearest pillow his hands find, pulling it close and whimpering against it, rubbing his cheek against the soft cotton and panting softly. His eyebrows pinch in frustration, clenching his teeth together a little as he presses the pillow lower, moaning shakily at the instant payoff it gives, trembling and moving to press his face against the rest of the pillows, hiding his blush from no one but himself and the room. 

It feels  _ good _ , even if it’s paired with an overwhelming sense of shame, humping Yeonjun’s pillow and shaking as he feels himself just getting more frustrated. The door is still closed but he can hear talking just beyond it, heightened and close enough that he should stop and try to save himself from embarrassment, but his hips keep rolling into the pillow, rutting against it like he’s in heat.

The thought makes him squirm, gasping against the pillow beneath his face and mewling weakly when the door clicks, squeezing his eyes shut and swallowing a sob when his face flushes rapidly. His hips can’t stop moving, the will to give in to the shame falling deaf to the desperate heat pooling inside him.

He squeaks when he feels a hand at his thigh, jolting and peeking up to see San above him, wide eyed and still with lipstick all around his mouth, no drinks in hand, just  _ touching _ him. He isn’t even moving, his hand resting at the top of Seonghwa’s stocking, covering white fishnet and lace as his fingers  _ just _ graze his flesh, and it’s enough to make him wail with need, shameless and desperate. 

“San,” he breathes, his throat dry and his words croaky as he speaks, sobbing weakly when San’s hand doesn’t move, but it  _ squeezes _ , kneading his thigh like he’s considering it. “San, please, I n-need it, need you in me…”

He pushes his hips back and up as best as he can, moaning high and sharp when San’s other hand brushes over the little tail at the small of his back, suddenly apparent that it feels like more than just soft brushed fabric. He doesn’t have time to process it though, not when San kneels by the side of the bed so he’s eye level with Seonghwa, patient and sweet, and Seonghwa can’t help but choke on another whimper as he squeezes his thighs around the pillow. 

“Seonghwa, baby,” San breathes, cupping Seonghwa’s cheek and giving him a look that might be pity, but there’s something in his eyes that makes Seonghwa’s insides curl and clench with primal need, pushing his hips up in the air and fully humping the pillow for a moment, cheeks burning  _ hard _ as he gives in further. “Poor bunny needs to be filled, hm?”

Seonghwa nods desperately, sobbing into the pillow when San’s hand moves up to grip his ass over the silk, his fingers dipping to stroke between his cheeks so hard it feels like Seonghwa’s brain short circuits, squeaking softly as he tips over the edge all too quickly, releasing over the pillow and the silk of his panties. “Please,” he begs, hiding his face as best as he can and whimpering when San’s other hand fondles his ear, stroking gently before tugging just a little. Tears spring in his eyes, welling quickly and spilling over his cheeks before he can decipher what he’s even crying about. “Please, please Sannie, I need you to fuck me, I need you in me so bad, m’so empty…”

San stands slowly, tutting when Seonghwa whines at his hands moving away and giving another tug to his ear, easing his shirt off and knocking the cat ears clean off in the process. Seonghwa rolls over, watching him with big round eyes and pouting as he pushes the pillow from between his thighs, cringing a little at the sight of the mess he’s left over it, moving to stroke over his panties and biting his bottom lip when his fingers find more wetness. 

“No touching just yet, bunny, you can wait if you need me that badly,” San instructs, taking his time with opening the zipper of his pants, easing his boots off slowly before freeing his legs of tight fitting leather. Seonghwa busies himself with gripping the sheets, failing his mission to stop pouting when he definitely feels his tail twitch. He pushes his thighs together instead, whimpering when he feels them slide even before he’s used any lube, worrying for a moment that maybe the bottle’s come open and spilt over the bed. 

When his hand finds the bottle, the cap is still securely on. He tosses it away, wincing just a little at the noise it makes as it rolls off the bed and onto the floor, whining when San stands waiting by the side of him, head cocked to the side as he gazes over Seonghwa’s squirming form. “Sannie,” he whispers, pulling at the covers in frustration and watching how his face changes, from calm and unreadable to something dark and delicious, wiggling his hips and arching his back up when the mattress rubs at the base of his tail  _ just _ right. “San, please, bunny needs it so bad, ah... please? Please, Sannie, I feel so fucking em-empty…”

“You’re so sweet when you beg, bunny,” San coos softly as he pushes his underwear down, moving up onto the bed and gliding his hands up Seonghwa’s sides, squeezing lightly over the lacy garter belt until he can’t help the whimpers of frustration that spill from his lips, arching his back into San’s touches. The fasteners connecting his stockings to his belt are mercifully beneath his panties, meaning San  _ could _ just pull them down and off, but he’s so  _ mean _ about it, resting his palm over Seonghwa’s hardening cock for him to rut against. “So needy, hyung, aren’t you? Are you already opened up for me?”

San must’ve noticed the slickness between Seonghwa’s thighs at some point, moving his hand down to roll the heel of his palm against the base of his cock, stroking two fingers between Seonghwa’s cheeks. He whimpers at how they slide even through the layer of dampened silk, a gasp catching in his throat when San draws his hand back to show how slick his fingers are already, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out when San taps lightly. 

The taste isn’t anything to crave, but Seonghwa sucks San’s fingers into his mouth with eager haste, almost forgetting the primal pull in his gut of needing to be filled. San’s fingers are at least something inside him, keeping his mind busy as he trails his tongue between them, drooling around them to make for an easier slide. He gazes up at San, hazy and tinged with pink mist around his peripheral, whimpering when he feels the warm, hard press of his cock over his panties, sliding between his cheeks. 

“Do you want it?” San purrs, looking almost as far gone as Seonghwa feels, mouth agape as he pulls his fingers away to hold Seonghwa’s jaw, chuckling when all Seonghwa can bring himself to do is moan and nod, pushing his thighs together carefully and shuddering at how sensitive they are, moreso than usual. San picks up on his reaction, leaning down to press close to Seonghwa and drawing his hips back, made easy with the slick pooling from him. “You want me to fuck your thighs, sweetheart? Are they sensitive? Does it feel good?”

Seonghwa wails, nodding and pressing his thighs closer together, gasping shallowly when San thrusts forward and it sends tingles through his spine, shuddering at the friction. “Please, please Sannie, I need it!” he begs, his brain too cloudy to think of anything much beyond the need for pleasure, settling into a fluffy bliss as San starts thrusting slowly. He grips at San’s shoulder, groaning weakly when San angles himself  _ perfectly _ , just barely below his crotch and dragging blissfully at now soaked fabric. Instinct draws his other hand to one of his soft lop ears, pulling a little and yelping softly. “Please? Please, Sannie, I need it so bad, ah…”

San pauses for a moment, looking up somewhere and saying something far away and soft, his cock pressed between Seonghwa’s warm thighs and right against his perineum. When Seonghwa closes his eyes, he swears San’s cock throbs in time with his own, like they’re joined on some otherworldly plane. Seonghwa’s insides stir, his cheeks flush as his brain shifts into thoughts of connections, wincing and tugging harder when more warm fluid floods out of him, leaving him soaked and impatient under San’s comfortable weight. 

A sense of relief washes over him when his dress is finally pushed up the whole way, leaning up to aid San in getting it up and off, still keeping his thighs pressed tightly together around San’s thick cock. The air is cool on his burning skin, sending shivers over his flesh for a moment as he adjusts and clenches his fists weakly, batting at the covers as his brows pinch, pouting as San stays achingly still. “Sannie, I’m so empty... I need you inside me, please? Please…”

“Poor thing, won’t be happy ‘til you’re stuffed full,” San coos cruelly, resting his hands at Seonghwa’s thighs and pushing them apart, sitting back to finally pull Seonghwa’s panties down inch by inch, leaving them to rest around his thighs. Seonghwa glances down, whimpering at the sight of San’s cock and pushing his hips down, yelping when it earns him a light smack to his own. “You can wait, hyung, I can’t fuck you through your panties, can I?” he frowns, rolling his eyes when Seonghwa shakes his head bashfully. “Stupid little bunny brain, can’t understand how clothes work now? Have you even worked yourself open properly?”

Seonghwa gasps as San’s fingers press at his entrance, gliding two in with ease despite him not so much as thinking to prep himself, his eyes widening as San sinks a third inside him and curls them deliciously, clenching instinctively around them and mewling at the stretch, internally begging for more. He seizes up when his wishes are granted, four of San’s fingers working him open like it’s nothing, pushing until they’re down to the knuckles and rubbing his walls slowly, easing his body into a state of blissed out nothingness, completely slack against the bed. 

“Seonghwa,” San says softly, patient for a moment as Seonghwa takes what feels like a whole minute to open his eyes, his lids heavier than he’d realised. San leans down to plant a deep red kiss at Seonghwa’s chest, rolling the pads of his fingers over Seonghwa’s prostate and smirking when it makes him coil and whimper, so close to being sated. “Do you want my fist in you, bunny?”

“Please,” Seonghwa manages to squeak, sobbing softly when he feels the careful curl of San’s fingers, then a stretch that leaves him twitching and stroking at both his ears for comfort. He relaxes when San’s other hand moves to stroke two fingers slowly over his cock, his eyes rolling back when it allows San to press with ease inside him, until his rim clutches at San’s wrist. It shouldn’t be so easy, Seonghwa thinks, some scrap of rationality left in his brain as he paws at the sheets, gazing up at San with blurry vision. 

He can’t help how his hips jolt minutely, moaning loud and open when San rocks his fist slowly, continuing when he isn’t told off for being loud. “Greedy little bun,” San tuts, still barely stroking Seonghwa’s cock with just his fingers, like he’s petting him just to be cruel. Seonghwa whimpers when San starts to ease his fist backwards, the sudden push of it back inside him making him grab the pillow beneath his head and wail. “You love just taking it, don’t you? Pretty hyung can’t get enough, so sweet.”

Before Seonghwa has the chance to answer, San twists his fist  _ just _ enough to make him come with just that and the light stroking at his cock, panting hard and loud into the pillow and sobbing softly as the jolt of his hips works to press San’s fist harder against his prostate. Seonghwa keens, past the point of forming words with how San’s moving inside him, he can’t move without feeling ready to pass out, both from being overwhelmed by stimulation and still somehow overcome with the ache for more, to be sated beyond just a physical presence.

“Sannie,” he breathes, whimpering and gripping the pillow hard, flushing when San moves and presses against his abdomen, pressing as he gathers some of the mess Seonghwa’s made, offering his fingers for him to lick clean. “Need you in me, please? Will you-... will you cum in me, San, please?”

San cocks his head to the side, moving acutely as Seonghwa finds the will to lean up and lap at his own cum, swallowing readily and whimpering at how the angle makes him feel everything even more. “Should I?” San hums, smiling cruelly when Seonghwa whines, falling back against the pillows when San’s fingers are clean. “I’m not sure you want it bad enough. You seem sated with my fist inside you, how do I know my bunny isn’t being greedy and trying to push for as much as he can get?”

Seonghwa whines and shakes his head, hitting weakly against the covers and biting his bottom lip when San twists slowly, covering his eyes with his forearm and clenching as need begins claiming him once again. “Please, no, I’m not- I’m not being selfish, I n-need you to breed me, Sannie,” he begs, his voice high and breathy as his hips move involuntarily, rocking slowly to try to sate himself. “Need to be bred, please, need you to cum in me n’fill me up, San, please, please…”

He holds his breath as San finally relents, sobbing openly as the pressure gives, slowly and carefully, leaving him open and empty and aching. “You want me to breed your pretty hole?” San coos, finally freeing Seonghwa of his panties as he pulls them down and off, leaning down to press messy kisses over his cock, moving up to lap at the rest of his release, gathering it in his mouth. 

He moves up to pull Seonghwa into a kiss, wasting no time in gliding their tongues together, then stilling in expectation. Seonghwa mewls, sucking slowly at San’s tongue and trying to continue kissing, whining and rolling down against the bed when San just stays. He’s rarely mean like this, only when he knows he’ll get his way regardless. Seonghwa flushes. 

Pulling back slowly, Seonghwa moves despite the flame rising in him once more, letting his instincts take over as he flips himself carefully, losing the pleasant pressure at the base of his fluttery little tail in favour of pushing his hips up and back, presenting himself. His breath shudders as he presses his cheek against the mattress, sniffling and clenching around nothing as he waits, eyes squeezed closed. “Breed me, alpha,” he whispers, shaking when he feels warm breath at his hole, then the slow drag of San’s tongue, barely breaching and making him land his fists on the pillows in frustration, pushing back further. “Please! I need a-alpha’s cum inside me, need you to give me kits, please!”

San’s tongue presses beyond Seonghwa’s rim before he pulls away, finally resting his cock at his hole and rubbing slowly, dragging it lazily so the head catches the still gaping rim. He rests his other hand at Seonghwa’s lower back, stroking slowly at the base of his tail and laughing when Seonghwa’s foot instinctively thumps against the bed, clinging to the sheets and crying quietly when there’s no push, no blissful relief.

“Push back for me, bunny, won’t you? You can do that for me, push back on alpha’s cock,” San breathes, hissing softly as he meets Seonghwa’s obedience halfway, rolling his hips forwards as Seonghwa moves back and thrusting inside him with ease. It’s not nearly as thick a stretch, but it still leaves Seonghwa breathless as he clenches desperately, squeaking when San pulls at his tail lightly. “So loose around me bunny, you can do better than that. Clench for your alpha, show me how badly you want these kits.”

His body works before his brain even registers what he needs to do, dipping his lower back and pushing his hips up as much as he can manage, gasping and whimpering when San slams forward and pulls Seonghwa back by his tail, staying still for a moment when he’s in to the hilt. Seonghwa twitches at every minuscule movement, whimpering when San rolls his hips and grips firmly at his thigh, keeping him close and desperate for more than just stillness. 

When San finally starts thrusting, something inside Seonghwa  _ clicks _ , blissful and warm and floaty as he pushes his hips back, whining as his tail flicks. “Want them so bad, alpha, I need it… need you to breed me, need you to cum in me, knock me up, please,” he begs mindlessly, nuzzling his cheek against the bed and jolting when he finds the perfect spot to rub at the base of his ears, shaking and twitching when San doesn’t slow his movements, deliciously unrelenting in his thrusting. “Wanna be full ‘til I’m leaking, Sannie, I’ll be so good for you, I’ll lay here all night n’let you breed your pretty bunny!”

San’s grip at his thigh shakes a little as he grunts, rolling his fingers heavily over Seonghwa’s lower back and only serving to make him quake more. He clenches again, moaning loudly as he feels more thick, warm fluid spill from his hole, making the glide of San’s cock inside him all the more smooth. His own cock twitches, drawing his attention enough to make him whimper softly, hissing when San half folds over him, driving his hips faster and deeper, gliding over his prostate and making Seonghwa yelp. 

“Such pretty noises from my omega,” San groans, pressing himself flush to Seonghwa’s back and wrapping an arm around his middle, reaching the other up to pet the base of his silky ears. Something about the word makes Seonghwa’s insides stir, driving his hips up impossibly further and squealing when the pleasure gets overwhelming for a second, then two, until everything blends and coils tightly, so close all over again. Something in him holds on, clutching to the edges of bliss as San fucks into him, hips beginning to stutter as he holds Seonghwa close and tight. “Gonna cum inside you, pretty little thing. Gonna coat your insides and get you nice and full, bunny, my perfect breeding bitch.”

Seonghwa’s grip on the sheets gives at that, letting himself fall slack in San’s hold and panting as he shakes, choking out a broken moan as San rolls his hips slow and deep inside him, stilling in time with a groan as he releases, nipping at the back of Seonghwa’s throat as he cums. He can feel himself follow suit, untouched and barely aware of anything beyond the throb of San’s cock inside him, the warmth filling him, surging with fluffy, distant euphoria.

Relief settles in his senses when San stays inside him for a while, his brain craving the thick swell of a knot that won’t come at least sated by his slow movements, trembling as he’s held close and fucked slowly through their orgasms. His body thrums, eyelids drawing closed as he succumbs for a moment to the overwhelming feeling of peace, his needs satisfied as San settles on top of him, heavy and warm and petting the base of his ears to lull him even further into security. 

He stirs again when he’s lifted, whining softly when he feels the close fitting fabric against his skin, along with the smooth silk of his panties. He’s in San’s arms, nestled close to his chest and listening to his steady heart beat. When he clenches a little, he can feel fluid pool from him once again, pouting a little when his mind immediately goes to him leaking San’s seed. “Mmf,” he huffs softly, finding San’s even carefully put his boots back on for him. “Alpha…”

“I’m here, baby, don’t worry,” San says smoothly, his chest rumbling as he speaks low. Seonghwa glances up slowly, quietly thrilling at the sight of the younger man and how fucked out he looks; lipstick smeared around his lips, eyeliner smudged halfway down his cheeks. “You’re okay, you took a nap for a hot minute there. Want me to take you home? I can take good care of you there.”

“Breed me again?” Seonghwa says quietly, letting himself rest in San’s arms once again and smiling softly when he laughs, rubbing slowly against San’s chest and closing his eyes again. San is warm and firm and gentle, crossing the room to the door and pressing a kiss to Seonghwa’s cheek. 

“Of course, bunny.”

**Author's Note:**

> [come say hi on twitter!](http://twitter.com/gaywooyoungie) it's fun AND sexy!!


End file.
